A New Puck For Sabrina
by michelle35311
Summary: Sabrina goes into mirrors old room and gets the magical lamp from aladdin that could change everything.


**SPOV**

I woke up in mine and Daphne's old room. It was just my room now. After the scarlet hand was defeated a couple of years ago, granny finally built on Daphne a room. Over the years Red got over her insanity. Her and Daphne became friends more like sisters, since Daphne is nine, and Red looks like she's nine (Red decided to grow up.) they share the room that Granny built on. Puck still had his extremely cool room that had been made a few years back. He was still annoying, rude, and sometimes gross, but not as bad as he was when he still looked eleven. I got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast, were I saw, Daphne, Puck, my mom Veronica, my dad Henry, Red, and my little brother Basil (Who was named after my great grandpa basil.) I looked down at my breakfast and let out a loud sigh.

"_Liebling,_" Granny asked me. "What's wrong?"

"Well not everyone hast to wake up every morning to purple pancakes and blue bacon." I replied looking down at my plate. I never understood how Daphne and Puck could eat this kind of stuff every night, and eat it like they had dent ate for a week Granny sighed deeply. She walked over to the cupboard, took out a bag of chips and handed them to me. I smiled and started eating the bag of chips.

"Why don't you ever eat the old lady's food? Its delicious." Puck said, chewing while he was talking. "Puck if you haven't notice the syrup is bright green." I said back to him. He shrugged and belched in my face. I rolled my eyes, took my bag of chips and went upstairs into Mirrors old room. After we found out Mirror was the master of the scarlet hand, sooner or later we had to get a new Mirror guardian. Granny had bunny (snow whites stepmother) make a new one for us, I would remember Granny made me, Puck, uncle Jake, my dad, and my mom move every single thing in the closet over to the new one. Even though my mom seemed more then willing I could only move not so magical stuff because of my addiction. Our new guardian was a guys named Sebastian, he is much taller than Mirror with brown hair, instead of going bald.

"Hello Sabrina what do you need?" He asked. Even though I knew Mirror was evil I still sort of missed walking in and hearing "WHO DARE INVADES MY SANCTUARY!" I still remember the first time I went into this room with Daphne and Puck right behind me. "Do you have anything that wont trigger my addiction?" I asked.

"Yup follow me," He said "Of course we wouldn't want what happened last time you feed your addiction." He said and chuckled. He was talking about my thirteenth birthday I almost kissed Puck so he would give me the fairy god mother wand. I rolled my eyes at that memory. Sebastian led me into a room with some swords. I looked around, I was tired of weapons I wanted to see something not so… destructive for once.

"Do you have anything not so violent?" I asked.

"Yes indeed I do." He said. He walked down a couple of doors and reached a green and black stripped one. I spotted a lamp.

"What's that?" I asked. He walked over and saw what I was looking at.

"That would be the lamp from Aladdin." He said. I cant believe I didn't recognize it. Mirror used the same thing to get into the story of snow white.

"Ok." I said. "Is it magic addictive?" I asked.

"Not enough to get you going." He said. "Thanks Sebastian." I said and walked to my room. I sat in the computer chair by my desk holding the lamp cautiously. What would there be to wish for? I thought for a while. I thought from the past and though of ways I could change it. If I messed up there was always two more wishes to undo it. Just then it hit me, and before I could stop my self I rubbed the lamp. Just then a giant cloud of blue smoke appeared out of the end of the lamp.

"Hello master, I will be granting you three-" He started. I put my hand up and interrupted him. "Three wishes, I'm a Grimm genie I've heard it all before."

"Oh well do you know that-" He was interrupted again by me.

"Yes you wont leave until I make all three wishes and you cant wish for love, bringing back the dead, or for more wishes." I finished.

"Yes." He nodded. "How may I be at your services Mrs. Grimm?" He asked.

"I wish for Puck to not be so immature, discussing, or rude!" I blurred out. I was only thinking one thing in my mind: What. Have. I. Done.


End file.
